Stupid Cupid
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Rachel Halliwell brings home her first boyfriend to her parents but dinner goes horribly amiss. Love can be a real pain when Cupid is involved.


Stupid Cupid

The sun was beginning to set as a pair of teenagers ambled down a busy San Francisco street, hand in hand. The girl, at age 14, was slender and athletic with dark brown hair flowing gently out behind her. Her companion, a few inches taller than her, sported jelled blond hair. They seemed quite content to be in each other's company without having to say a word.

"So your parents aren't like super conservative or anything right?" Quinn asked, stopping at a corner.

"Oh no, far from it. They're pretty cool. You'll like them," Rachel answered, giving her boyfriend a reassuring kiss on the cheek.

"They made you. How could I not like them?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her waist as they crossed the street. She gave a small laugh in response.

They finished the trek to Rachel's house in silence. Upon arriving, Rachel pulled open the door and was immediately assaulted by her two younger siblings; Melissa and Paisley.

"Mommy! Rachel's home with a boy!" Paisley shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Ugh, siblings," Rachel muttered, rolling her eyes at her baby sister.

In response the massive shouting in the foyer, Phoebe came out of the kitchen. She was dressed in jeans and peasant blouse, her hair pulled back in a bun.

"Hi," she said, extending a hand out to Quinn.

"This is Quinn," Rachel informed her mother.

"The Quinn?" Phoebe asked with a raised eyebrow. Rachel nodded.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Halliwell," he said, giving her a warm smile.

"Very nice to meet you too, Quinn," Phoebe stated with a smile.

"Coop. We'll need another setting at the table," she shouted.

"Mom, can we like come in or are we going to just stand here all night?" Rachel whined.

Phoebe wordlessly ushered her daughters and dinner guest into the dining room. Coop had just finished setting the place for Quinn. Before Rachel could introduce her boyfriend to her father, a time went off in the kitchen and he rushed off to tend to the chicken.

"Dinner will be ready in just a minute. Why don't you have a seat," Phoebe said, offering Quinn a seat.

He took it graciously. Rachel sat to his right, Melissa to his left. Coop came in with a plate of chicken and Phoebe followed with the vegetables. She helped her youngest daughter into her chair and sat opposite her husband. Melissa said a quick grace and food began to pile onto plates. Coop looked at Quinn and gave the boy what to Phoebe was a forced smile.

"So, Quinn, how long have you known Rachel?" he inquired before taking a bite of chicken.

"Since October. We're in the same honors English class," Quinn answered politely.

"I see. So you're friends. Good," Coop said.

Quinn looked at Rachel, his eyes asking why she hadn't told him. She shrugged.

"Dad. Quinn is my boyfriend," she told her father, bracing herself for the explosion she knew was coming.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Did you just say he is your boyfriend?" Coop asked, looking at his eldest daughter.

"Yeah. We've been dating since Christmas," she answered.

"That's four months. And you're telling me now?" he asked, his voice rising in pitch.

"I guess. Dad, come on. I'm 14," she protested.

"And that's too young to be dating. Believe me, I know," he spoke firmly.

"Dad you aren't being fair! You don't even know Quinn," Rachel shot accusingly.

"Exactly. Rachel, you bring a boy home that I've never met and tell me you've been seeing him for four months. What am I supposed to think?" Coop shot back.

"Ok guys back to your corners," Phoebe ordered.

"Did you know about this Pheeb?" Coop asked, looking pointedly at his wife.

"Can we please talk about something else?" she pleaded, trying to clear the waters on her daughter's behalf. She might not have her power of empathy anymore but the root of the power was still imprinted in her.

"How old are you, Quinn?" Coop asked.

"Fifteen, sir," Quinn answered.

"Do you love my daughter?"

"I care about her very much. She's a great girl," Quinn answered.

"Dad, just drop it! Please!" Rachel begged.

"But you don't love her?" Coop pressed.

"Dad!" Rachel exploded, tears running down her face. She ran from the room and the sound of a door slamming down the hall signaled that she was not happy.

"Girls go to your rooms please," Phoebe told her younger offspring. Melissa guided Paisley out of the room.

"I'll show myself out," Quinn murmured softly.

"It was a very meal and it was wonderful to meet you Mrs. Halliwell," he said, addressing Phoebe. "Goodnight, sir." With that, Quinn left and Phoebe rounded on her husband.

"What the hell was that about!" she shouted.

"Why didn't you tell me she had a boyfriend?" he shot back angrily.

"Because I knew you would disapprove. I didn't you think you'd interrogate him like a murder suspect."

"Coop. I know you're just trying to protect her but she's growing up," Phoebe murmured.

"He's not her true love. She's wasting her time," Coop muttered harshly.

"So he's not her true love. She's fourteen. Let her experience love like a normal teenager," she begged, taking his hands in hers.

"Look at me. It took me all these years to find you and I turned out alright. She'll find the guy when the time comes. She is part Cupid you know," she whispered.

"I'll go talk to her," Coop said, kissing his wife of 15 years on the lips. He walked down the hall and knocked on her door.

"Go away," Rachel shouted, her voice choked with tears.

"Rachel. I want to apologize," Coop called through the solid wood.

Footsteps padded to the door and the 'click' of the door sounded as it was unlocked. Rachel pulled the door open a few inches.

"You're not sorry," she snapped.

"Yes I am. I just…you're growing up and that scares me. You're not my little girl anymore," he admitted, cupping her cheek.

"You've still got Lis and Paisley," Rachel muttered.

"I know. But you're my first baby and I want to make sure you don't get hurt," he confessed.

"Quinn wouldn't do that to me. I am part Cupid Dad. And I know you want me to find true love. I will, I promise. But right now, Quinn and I are happy," Rachel explained maturely.

"I believe you. Tell him I'm sorry for being so rude," he said, knowing she'd be calling him shortly to apologize.

"I will." Coop began to walk away.

"And Dad," she called. He turned to face her.

"I love you," she said with a smile.

"I love you too Rach," he replied.

Rachel shut her door and grabbed her phone, dialing Quinn's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hi," she said tentatively.

"Hi. Are you ok?" he asked immediately.

"Yeah. I'm ok. My Dad says he's sorry for being such a jerk. Can't deal with his first kid growing up and stuff," she said, hoping he accept the apology.

"It's cool. My Dad was the same way with Jamie when she brought her first boyfriend home," her boyfriend answered with a laugh.

"That makes me feel better. I just wanted to make sure you were ok," Rachel explained.

"I'm just fine. I'll see you on Monday in class. Jamie is standing her waiting to use the phone," he said, mildly annoyed at his older sister.

Rachel bid him goodnight and hung up. She sat on her bed, lost in thought. It was rotten luck to have Cupid for a father. It would certainly make her personal life interesting.

"Stupid Cupid," she muttered before laying down.


End file.
